I REMEMBER
by axelle123
Summary: vexen remembers his past with a man and now as a nobody he and marluxia finds eatch other but a certain red head causes trouble


"I REMEMBER"

"Hey Even?" a man with long blond hair looked to his left to find a mop of pinkish brown hair next to him. "What do you think will happen when we die?" Even kissed the other man softly on the forehead then said "If one of us dies then we will meet again in the next life" the pink haired man hugged the blonde. The silence was broken when Even spoke. "I've been wondering, why is your name Lumaira when you are in fact a man?" Lumaira blushed slightly, "My father wanted a girl to take my mothers name, why do you ask?" The blond pinned the pinkette to ground. "Just wondering if you are really a man." Even said smiling evilly.

X

Green eye shot open, a blond man sat up and held his head, "Was that a dream or a memory, but I'm Vexen not Even." He thought deeply for almost ten minutes then he opened his nightstand and grabbed his notebook and pen. After writing he realized if he got rid of the X in his name and scrambled the letters in his name he gets Even. "But who is Lumaira and why am I remembering this now?" he wrote down even members name and tried the same trick. He stood up swiftly, put his cloak over his half naked and ran into a portal of darkness, the notebook fell to the ground and reviled Lumaira=Marluxia. "MARLUXIA!" upon hearing his name blue eyes opened. Rubbing his eyes, Marluxia asked "What do you want Vexen at," looks at the clock. "4:11 in the morning?" "I need to know you true name" "why" "Just tell me!" Vexen was clearly angry but nervous. "Promise you won't laugh. You laugh and I kill you." "I promise" "its Lumaira". Marluxia flushed a deep red when Vexen grabbed him and kissed him deeply, pushing him off "What are you doing!" "It's me Even" Vexen muttered after realizing what he did tears came to Marluxia's eyes as he hugged the academic tightly. "I thought I lost you" "I'm here now." Vexen blushed deeply when he realized the graceful assassin was naked. "Is something wrong Vexen?" Marluxia asked as his blue eyes met Vexen's green ones "N-n-no, do you uhm, always sleep like that?" Vexen said looking away slightly "Yes it's comfortable, and now that I know you're here." He said smirking a bit. The scientist's eyes grew wider as the botanists started to unzip his cloak "What are you doing?" He asked regretting his question. "Well I haven't been with you in 8 years I wanted to make up for lost time." He said softly as he slipped his thin fingers into Vexen's cloak then kissed him passionately. "It's been so long I don't think I can…" the academic then bit his lip trying not to tear up. Kissing him, the Graceful Assassin then gave a sigh then said "fine I'll wait." smiling softly. "I'm just so happy to see you again." The blond hugged the pink haired man then took off his cloak and sat on the bed. "Let's go to sleep." Marluxia kissed Vexen's forehead then climbed onto the bed. Pulling the scientist down the botanist said "I love you". Resting his head on the others chest the blond said "I love you too". They kissed one last time before falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

X

The sun shines into a room filled with plants, Marluxia opened his eyes sagely. "Was that a dream?" he thought then looked to his left and saw a lump with long blond hair next to him sleeping. Smiling Marluxia shooked the blond. "Vexen wake up its morning" Vexen turned over to his other side and kept sleeping, "Wake up sleepy head, its morning." Marluxia bent down and licked the sleeping mans neck. Vexen shot up and grabbed his neck. "What do you think you're doing number X1?" "I have a name you know!" the pinkette said with a sad tone to his voice. "Sorry Marluxia I didn't mean to call you by number." "Well maybe you can make up for this morning you did wake me up, yelled at me, kissed me, and then rejected my offer." "I told you I'm not sure I can, I haven't been with anyone in many years." "I don't care as long as I have you….." the graceful assassins words were stopped as cold wet lips met his, wrapping his arms around the older he felt lips starting to traced down his pale skin further and further. Stuttering Marluxia said "w-w-what are you doing Vexen?" "Just thought I'd give you a morning treat" he bit down on the botanist's nipple. Marluxia felt a smirk against his skin as he let out a small yelp. The scientist started to slowly tease the botanist. He swirled his tongue around teasing Marluxia and smirking at the sounds the so called leader of castle oblivion was making. He traced down the pale skin admiring the sight, as his hand lowered Marluxia gasped at the feeling of the scientist's hand stroking his growing erection. Parting his lips he put the other deeply into his mouth, he started bobbing slowly gaining speed, he could feel a faint flush forming onto his face, as Marluxia sat up moaning the academic's name. The graceful assassin then moved his hips to match the older's movements, he grabbed the blonde's hair. Moaning loudly he forced himself deeper and released. Startled the scientist coughs and trys to swallow all the assassins' seed. Painting Marluxia falls back still holding Vexen's hair. "Uhm Marluxia? Can you let go of my hair?" pulling away he felt hands realizing him. Vexen leaned over the panting assassin. "Are you ok?" he heard faint laughter. "Yea I'm better then ok but….." "But?" the assassin pinned the academic down then slipped his hand down Vexen's underwear. "Is my turn" before Vexen could respond there was a loud knock at the door. "Hey Marluxia have you seen Vexasaurus any where? I've checked his room and the lab but he wasn't there." Crap its axel get off I need to hide" Vexen whispered. Get off and grabbing his robe Marluxia opened the door. "What do you want axel? I was in the middle of something important." As soon as Vexen hid under the bed axel entered the room. "I was looking for the dino that lives in the lab. Have you seen him?" Axel noticed strips of blond hair on the ground and a second cloak. He knew Vexen was in here. "No I haven't, now go." He was clearly mad at the red head. "Fine" giving a devious smile he said "but first I want to do something." Axel grabbed Marluxia's wrists and pulled him into a kiss. "What are you doing number XIII?" "Just having some fun with yea." He pinned the pinkette to the wall and pout his hands between his legs. "My aren't we excited, you must have had fun before I got here." The flames of fury brought his fingers to his lips and licked the. "You still have cum on you." Marluxia was biting his lip so hard it was brushing; he was trying not to blush. He swung his leg to kick the hot head in the crotch. "GET OUT MY ROOM NUMBER VII!" He yelled loudly. Marluxia knew Vexen was pissed the whole room was getting colder; he saw a thin layer of frost on the plants. Axel caught his foot. "Fine but when you see Vexen tell him he can stop hiding." He said pointing to the bed smirking. Marluxia literary threw Axel out; he slammed the door then covered it with vines to make sure no one else comes in. Vexen stood up and sat on the bed. "I'm going to kill him." Marluxia hugged the older man." Don't worry I have something planed for him." "But he is going to keep doing that to you and from what I witnessed it took you a very long time to stop him." A short silence appeared as Vexen stood up. "You enjoyed it didn't you." Spoken with tears he grabbed his cloak and vanished into a dark portal. "You got it all wrong." Whispered Marluxia.

X

Three days later Vexen was in his lab trying to conduct an experiment to make him immortal. Suddenly a loud thump came from outside. Horror appeared in his eyes as he saw a cloaked body in front of his window. He rushed outside; he couldn't bring himself to look under the hood. He examined the body the was no traces of gravel so it didn't fall from the high towers and that person is a alive. He pulled off the hood and saw stained pink hair. "MARLUXIA!" he screamed over and over, shakeing him. "Vexen stop shaking me, that hurts." The assassin turned to lie on his back wincing to the pain. "What were you thinking you could have die, why did you fall?" "I couldn't live knowing you hated me." Kissing the younger's forehead, Vexen hugged him tightly then said "I could never hate you, bout you still shouldn't have jumped." Laughing the botanist said "I didn't jump on purpose I was planning on stepping on a vine and climb down to you window and I slipped on some ice." The scientist sighed heavily "You are an idiotic person sometimes, now lets get you into the lab so I can stitch you up, I think you broke you wrist." Vexen lifted Marluxia with much trouble considering he was much weaker and smaller then the other. Soon they were in Vexen's lab Marluxia was striped to his boxers and Vexen in a lab coat. "Do I really have to be in my underwear?" yes I need to make sure nothing else is broken, now turn around and bend over." Blushing at the request he did as he was told, "now explain why mi bent like this?" "Two reasons" he held up a finger. "One so I can check you spine." He held up another "And two I wasn't payment for all the grail you've caused me." Smiling softly Marluxia said "what ever you want it's your turn."


End file.
